Saving You
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Harry and Harmony are abused by Lily and James in favor of Hayden, their triplet brother. Paige is assigned to be their whitelighter. She is angry at Lily and James! What will happen when Harry and Harmony are shunned? Read and find out.
1. Introduction

Bitter 

**Disclaimer: I own Hayden and Harmony. I also own all characters you don't recognize. All other characters belong to Brad Kern, Constance M. Burge, and J.K Rowling. I made the year of their birthday up. **

8-year-old Harry Potter was quietly reading in his 'room'. He knew that his sister, Harmony Potter, was sleeping in her 'room' next door. Their rooms were only plain white with no windows and a mattress. Their brother, Hayden Potter, was hailed The-Boy-Who-Lived. In all reality, it was Harmony and Harry who had stopped Voldemort. Hayden was hailed while the others when shunned. This had made Harry and Harmony bitter. They knew that they had defeated the Dark Lord, but no one else did…

On July 31 1998, Lily Potter gave birth to three healthy babies; two boys and a girl. First came the two boys, then the little girl. They named the first boy Hayden Godric Potter. The next little one they named Harry James Potter. The little girl was named Harmony Lillian Potter. They loved them all the same, never getting one anything without getting the two something. That all changed the night Voldemort attacked. Hayden, Harry, and Harmony were in their cribs upstairs. The triplets were only a year old, and Hayden was asleep. A loud _bang _awoke him, as Voldemort busted the door in. Hayden started to cry as the snake-like man raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he hissed. A green light shot out of his wand, but it didn't hit anything. A bright green shield was around the Potter triplets. The killing curse bounced off the shield, and hit Voldemort. He screamed in pain, as Harry and Harmony fell unconscious. They forever would have a lightening bolt shaped scar on their foreheads. Hayden had a jagged scar on his from being beside his siblings. James and Lily burst in, and seeing Hayden awake, assumed he was the one that had defeated the Dark Lord. Everyone forgot Harry and Harmony. Except some powerful beings and house elves…

Over in America, three witches were watching their children. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell were known as The Charmed Ones. Paige was half witch half whitelighter, and had charges. She was also a teacher/headmistress at Magic School. Phoebe was the advice columnist for The Bay Mirror. She was very popular and was often on radio shows and television interviews. Piper owned P3, the club, and Halliwell Restaurant. The Halliwell's were all married. They all had children too. Piper had Wyatt Matthew, Chris Perry, Melinda Prudence, and was taking care of Prue's daughter, Pamela Angel. Phoebe had Damien Cole and Warren Benjamin from Cole. They are twins. She also has Prudence Alecia, Pandora Caroline, and Patience Brianna with Coop. Paige had Alexander James, Jennifer Nicole, Jessica Hope, and Samuel Brian with a fellow witchlighter named Mark. A jingle sounded in Paige's ears. She looked at her sisters.

"The elders are jingling. I have to go," she said. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, and Mark nodded as she orbed 'Up There'. There, Sandra met her.

"Why have I been summoned?" she asked.

"You have been given two new charges: Harry and Harmony Potter," she told Paige.

"Where and what are they?" asked Paige.

"They are in England, and have whitelighter in them. They also have powers like yours. Harry is what they call a wizard, and Harmony, a witch. They are being neglected by their parents," Sandra said. She proceeded to explain about the Voldemort situation, and the more she heard, the more Paige got mad. How dare they hurt innocent children like that! She turned to Sandra.

"Can I go to them?" asked the witchlighter. Sandra nodded, and focused on her charges. She orbed out.

Over in England, Harmony had walked into Harry's room upon awakening. They were quietly reading their parents old school books. They looked up at the sound of twinkling. A young woman that looked to be about 30 appeared out of nowhere. Harry stepped in front of his sister, as if protecting her. Paige bent down to their level.

"Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Paige, and you are Harry and Harmony right?" she asked gently. Harmony came out from behind her brother and gave a small smile. Harry did too. Now Paige had a chance to look at the two children. They had hair that was very dark black. Their eyes were an emerald green color. Their clothes were torn and ragged. Paige looked at their arms and legs, looking at the cuts and bruises.

"Do you want me to heal those cuts?" she asked the young children. They nodded. She held out her hands, as they began to glow bright white. She passed them over the children, and they felt better instantly. Paige smiled as they looked at their arms and legs in wonder.

"Thanks," they said in unison. They looked alike, even sounded alike. All of a sudden, footsteps were heard. Paige gasped and turned invisible. Harmony and Harry knew she was still there. The door opened and Lily, James, and Hayden walked in. Haden had his mother's dark red hair and his fathers hazel eyes.

"We have to go to an interview with Rita Skeeter," Lily said proudly. Harry and Harmony nodded. Hayden, Lily, and James Potter left. Paige became visible again. She looked up.

"I have to go. If you need me, just shout my name really loudly. I'll see you soon," she said giving each a quick hug, then orbing out. Harry summoned them some food, and they fell asleep.

Piper looked up as Paige orbed in. It was 9:30 p.m., and Piper was worried.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was up there, then I went to meet my two new charges," she told Piper, and then Phoebe came down. Paige began to explain about Harry and Harmony. By the time she finished, Phoebe and Piper looked outraged.

"Let me see the kids please. I won't touch them, I just want to see if you are telling the truth," Piper begged. Paige sighed and held out her hands. Piper took her left, and Phoebe took her right. Paige orbed them into Harmony's room, where Harry was sleeping with his sister. Piper gasped at the clothes they were in, and the condition of the room. Phoebe had tears in her eyes. Paige orbed them out. They reappeared in the attic, where they proceeded to unbind the powers within the young children. Each of them had an eight-year-old. They would never have treated Harry and Harmony like that!

A/N: Here is chapter one. It is a response to Brilliance of the Moon's challenge.


	2. Character Biographies

**Character Bios**

Here are the biographies of the characters.

Harry James Potter is 8 years old. His powers are orbing, force field, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, healing, and telepathy. He has black hair and emerald green eyes.

Harmony Lillian Potter is 8 years old. Her powers are orbing, force field, geokinesis, areokinesis, healing, and telepathy. She has dark black hair and emerald green eyes.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is 10 years old. He has the powers of orbing, healing, force field, telekinetic orbing, auric sight, empathy, and areokinesis. He has blonde hair and medium blue eyes.

Christopher Perry Halliwell is 8 years old. His powers are orbing, healing, auric sight, pyrokinesis, molecular combustion, biokinesis, and telekinesis. He has chocolate brown hair and jade green eyes.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell is 6 years old. Her powers are orbing, healing, geokinesis, biokinesis, and freezing. She has chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Pamela Angel Halliwell is 3 years old. Her powers are teleporting in a pure white light, telekinesis, photokinesis, and astral projection. She has jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Damien Coleridge Halliwell is 8 years old. His powers are shimmering, energyballs, mental suggestion, levitation, empathy, and telepathy. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Warren Benjamin Halliwell is 8 years old. His powers are shimmering, energyballs, levitation, tracking, empathy, and telepathy. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Prudence Alecia Halliwell is 6 years old. Her powers are flashing, telekinesis, astral projection, and hydrokinesis. She has brown hair and light blue eyes.

Pandora Caroline Halliwell is 4 years old. Her powers are flashing, freezing, invisibility, and mental suggestion. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Patience Brianna Halliwell is 2 years old. Her powers are flashing, levitation, and pyrokinesis. She has medium colored brown hair and light blue eyes.

Alexander James Halliwell is 8 years old. His powers are orbing, healing, telekinetic orbing, cyrokinesis, telepathy, and telekinesis. He has dark brown hair and green eyes.

Jennifer Nicole Halliwell is 6 years old. Her powers are orbing, healing, phasing, telepathy, and a force field. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Jessica Hope Halliwell is 6 years old. Her powers are orbing, healing, telekinesis, telepathy, and a force field. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Samuel Brian Halliwell is 3 years old. His powers are orbing, cryokinesis, and telekinetic orbing. He has dark brown hair and green eyes.

A/N: Here are the biographies! I hope you enjoy! By the way, when Prue died, she kept her powers. She and Andy had Pamela, and the Elders found out. They sent her to Earth to live with Piper. Pamela calls Piper, Phoebe, and Paige her aunts. She calls Coop, Leo, and, Mark uncles.


	3. First Demon Discovery and Consideration

The First Demon, Discoveries and Considerations

Disclaimer: I own Harmony, Hayden, Melinda, Mark, Pamela, Damien, Warren, Prudence, Pandora, Patience, Alexander, Jennifer, Jessica, and Samuel. J.K. Rowling, the WB, and Constance M. Burge own the others.

Harry and Harmony were sitting on their 'beds' the next day. They were contemplating the events that had happened yesterday. All of a sudden, a pounding sounded. Then, voices were heard. Harry and Harmony walked out of their rooms and met in the hall. They shared a questioning glance, and walked into the main living room. They saw two men there sitting and talking and laughing with James, Lily, and Hayden. One handed Hayden two presents, which the redhead tore into. One was a smaller version of a broom that floated. The other was a red and gold wand holster. After that, Hayden went upstairs. One of the men had shown him how to make the broom bigger. As they were walking into the room, Harry and Harmony saw who was there: Remus 'Moony' Lupin, and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. When the two men looked towards the quiet footsteps. When they saw Harry and Harmony, their eyes turn cold.

"We came here to see the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Twins-of Stupidness. So, go crawl back into the hole you came from!" Sirius said to the black haired children. Their emerald green eyes shimmered with tears. They walked back into Harry's room, and were scared when they saw two large black and red demons. Harmony whispered a quick spell to muffle the sound. The demon came at her, and Harmony threw up her hands. She disappeared in blue and white lights.

"Paige!" Harry called. Paige appeared in a swirl of lights. She took in the situation. It was then that the two Potter children noticed that she was holding a small light brown haired boy. She whispered something in his ear, and he sent an icy mist at the demons. They froze. Paige walked up and kicked both of them, effectively killing them. She turned to Harry and Harmony. She healed their wounds, and then introduced the child in her arms.

"This is my youngest child, Samuel Brian Halliwell. He just call him Sam or Sammy," said Paige. The young boy waved energetically. The Potters just laughed. Loud footsteps suddenly sounded. Paige turned invisible, as James walked in with a look of fiery rage on his face.

"I heard laughing! What is going on?" he yelled causing Samuel to flinch. He muttered a spell, and the two children began to wither in pain. Cuts showed up all over their body. Harry and Harmony screamed. After a minute or two, he let the spell up and walked out of the room. Paige turned visible, and stepped towards them. Harmony held up a hand.

"Don't, we are not worth it. You can't heal us anyway. It would take too much power," she told them weakly. Paige looked scared for a moment, and then grinned. She looked up to the ceiling.

"WYATT! CHRIS! MELINDA! ALEXANDER! JENNIFER! JESSICA! LEO! MARK!" she shouted to the sky. Eight clouds of orbs appeared. She motioned to Harry and Harmony who were unconscious from the blood loss. They instantly dropped by his side and started to heal the internal bleeding. They closed the worst cuts, and then stopped. Paige sent the children and two adults home, then showed the Twins-Who-Lived how to use their powers. She found out that they had some of the same powers that the other children in her family had.

It was night by the time Paige orbed back to the manor. She bathed her children, took a shower, and then went into the bedroom. In another room, a brown haired woman sat with an EPT in her hand. It was Piper Halliwell. She looked at the clock in the bathroom for three minutes before looking at the test in her hand. It was positive. She was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a mommy again!" she whispered. She walked out of the room, and into her bedroom.   
"LEO!" she yelled, looking up at the ceiling. Her blonde haired husband orbed in.

"Leo, I'm pregnant!" she told him, smiling brightly. He looked shocked for a while, and then kissed her.

Paige sat in her room after putting her children to bed. The look on Harry and Harmony's face when that man walked in would haunt her for the rest of her life and afterwards. Unless she did something about it. That is exactly what she was going to do. She walked into the living room where Mark was typing on his laptop.

"Hey Mark, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously. Mark nodded, and orbed them upstairs to their bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her softly. Paige looked down.

"I got two new charges from the Elders yesterday. Today, their 'father' did the unthinkable. He deliberately hurt Harry and Harmony. Their screams will remain in my mind forever. I was thinking that… we could adopt them," she said Mark thought that over for a few minutes. He nodded slowly. Paige squealed for a few minutes, and then hugged and kissed her husband. Mark made a go on gesture with his hands, and Paige orbed out. She reappeared in Harry's room. Harmony was asleep beside him, his hand protectively around. It looked as though he was shielding her from the world. Paige smiled at her two soon-to-be children. She had to think of new names for them, and how to get the Potters to disown them. Then she had to adopt them in England and in America. She knew how to do that. She also had a plan to get Lily and James to disown them. After that, she would take Harry and Harmony home, and adopt them. So that the eight-year-olds could get used to everyone, she would introduce them all before she adopted them. Maybe tomorrow she would start introducing the children. Starting with Wyatt, and working her way down the age ladder. Paige orbed home, and went to bed with a smile on her face, dreaming of ways to torture Lily and James.

A/N: I hope you like this! I will update soon!


	4. Paige's Plan

Paige's Plan

It was two months later, and Paige now had a perfect plan. She had already told her family, and they agreed. The plan was to show those stupid older Potters that Harmony and Harry were the most powerful. That should get them to disown them! Then, the family would come in, and give Lily and James a piece of their minds! There were only two people who could possibly show Harry and Harmony's auras, and they were Wyatt and Chris. Piper and Leo had coached them for the last two weeks to get them to this point. They had to work together though. Harry and Harmony had been introduced to the whole family. They got along really well. Piper and Phoebe had also announced that they were 4 months pregnant! But, Paige had other things to do today. Today she was going to tell her young charges about her plan.

Paige orbed in with Wyatt and Chris on her orb trail. Harry and Harmony were ecstatic to see them. Paige made Wyatt, Harry, Harmony, and Chris sit down.

"Ok, my husband and I were talking about two weeks ago. We came to a mutual decision. Harry, Harmony… how would you feel if Mark and I adopted you?" she asked the two children. They smiled, and quickly ran to give their soon-to-be mom a hug.

"How do we do that?" asked Harry. Paige, Wyatt, and Chris had an evil look on their face.

"We plan on showing them your auras," Wyatt said. Chris then explained what auras were, and how that would show that they were powerful. Harry and Harmony wore identical evil smirks when they heard this.

"When do you want this plan to happen?" asked Paige. Harry and Harmony looked at each other, and shrugged.

"How about tomorrow. That way by the end of the month, we will be together," Chris suggested. The others nodded. Harry and Harmony orbed over to the Halliwell house for the day. Thanks to intense training, Harry and Harmony had muscled out, and were very strong.

The next day, Paige gently woke Harry and Harmony up at 7 in the morning. Mark gave Harry a shower, while Paige gave Harmony one. Harmony dried her hair while Paige picked out some clothes for her. They were new ones she had bought when Mark agreed to adopt them. She handed the young girl a pair of dark blue floral jeans with a white blouse that had floral designs. She braided the girls black hair. Mark dressed Harry in light blue jeans and an emerald green shirt. They orbed the children back into their 'rooms' before going to dress the rest of the family. They were all dressed nicely, and were to be on their best behavior. Paige took Wyatt and Chris by the hand, turning them invisible, and then orbing them to the Potters living room. She sent Wyatt to get the children. Wyatt orbed in beside Paige. Hayden, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all came in together. They saw two unfamiliar children standing in the living room. But, when Lily looked into Harry's eyes, he recognized him. But, it didn't look like Harry or Harmony. These children had muscles and good clothes. The children glared at them. Remus looked around. Her could smell others. Harmony turned to where Paige was. Harry looked up.

"You can come now!" they shouted. Three people appeared behind Harry and Harmony. Blue, pink, and white lights appeared, revealing 16 people. Most of them had dark hair, but some had light hair.

"Who are you?" asked James, who was thoroughly confused. The adults shared a look, and started to laugh.

"Your worst nightmare," Paige casually said. She orbed herself and her nephews over to the rest of the family. Harry and Harmony stood up. They sent out fire blasts that killed Hayden. Lily and James cried as one by one, they disappeared.

"Wake up," Harmony whispered.

Lily Potter awoke in a cold sweat at the same time James did. They glanced at each other, and came to a quick decision. James grabbed his wand, and they walked into Harry and Harmony's room.

"Get up vermin!" said James, shaking the children. They woke up with a start. Lily picked them up and threw them on the floor. James preformed the Disowning spell.

"You are no longer Harry James Potter. You are just Harry," he said to Harry. Harry faked tears.

"Your name is no longer Harmony Lillian Potter. You are just Harmony," Harmony faked crying. James smiled evilly and cast his unique curse on them.

"Paige! Wyatt! Leo! Chris! Melinda! Mark! Alex! Jennifer! Jessica! Sammy!" the cried, alternating names. Clouds of orbs appeared, and the people stepped out. They kneeled beside the little children. They healed most of the cuts and bruises, but some of them scarred. Wyatt and Chris took the glamour off the children. Lily and James gasped. Their children were tan and had some muscles. Lily tried to walk to them, but was stopped by s blue force field, courtesy of Wyatt Halliwell.

"We will be taking these children, and adopting them," Mark said. James and Lily shrugged. Everyone orbed out, before Harry and Harmony did. James and Lily shrugged and went back to sleep. Hayden followed his parent's example, and went to sleep.

The next day, Mark, Paige, and their family spent the entire day together. They went to the park, fed the ducks, and then they went to enroll the children in Magic School. Harry and Harmony had to take tests to find the extent of their powers. They also had to take magical and mortal test to see how far they were in classes. They were way ahead. Paige put them in AP spells, potions, and history/prophecies. She put them in advanced Math, reading, science, and social studies. They were placed in advanced power classes too. Paige and Mark were ecstatic. After that, they went out to eat with the rest of the family to celebrate this.

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter! I hope to update again soon.


	5. Their First Classes

Their First Classes 

A/N: This is a week later. The newest Halliwell's had to wait a week to go to school, because they wanted to wait until the second quarter was over.

Harry walked into his room after dinner. He wanted to draw a little while before going to bed. But first, he looked around hisroom. It had dark blue walls, with stars. The Sun, the Moon, and all the planets were painted on the ceiling. There was a bookshelf was full of books, some magical some not. There was a computer and a television in his room, too. He sat on his bed, and petted his puppy, Jason. His comforter had golden snitches on it. He pulled out his drawing supplies and a picture of the family. He drew them. He was working on a present for his mom and dad.

Harmony orbed into her room after helping her mom with the dishes. She wanted to paint. She was making a collection of paintings for her parents. As she pulled out her art supplies, her puppy, Jessica, came out from under the bed. Harmony had helped paint her room. It was a tropical rainforest with jungle animals. It had the same things Harry had. She set up an easel, and began to paint a family portrait. On her comforter was a large, white tiger. She began to paint one of her best pictures, or so she thought.

The next morning, the children checked their bags one last time. They orbed to Piper's house. Wyatt and Chris were going to show them how to get to Magic School. They were going to follow their orb trail. Ten minutes later, the two boys came downstairs. Wyatt had on a light blue shirt and navy track pants. Chris had on an emerald green t-shirt and black jeans. Harry was had on a red shirt and light blue jeans. Harmony had on a silver top and a silver skirt. Wyatt and Chris orbed out with their cousins following them.

Harry and Harmony reappeared in a classroom. It was their homeroom classroom. They sat done next to Alex, Damien, Warren, Chris, and chatted. Wyatt left. Then, the teacher came in and the bell rang. He came in and called role. Chris took them to their first class. It was math.

"Class, we have two new students today. Let me introduce Harry and Harmony Halliwell!" the teacher, Mrs. Copper said. The two red faced Halliwell's came up, and introduced themselves.

"My name is Harmony Halliwell. I love to paint and my favorite topic is the jungle," she said. Chris grinned at her.

"I'm Harry Halliwell. I love to draw and sketch. I also love sports," he told them. Chris smiled at him. They sat down, and began their math work. It was fractions work. During the class, Harry noticed a redheaded boy glaring at him. He used his telepathy to ask Chris who it was. He told him that was Jared Carson. He had a grudge against all Halliwell's ever since the Halliwell's had vanquished his mother. Harry and Harmony shrugged, and finished their work.

After Math, they went to Phys Ed. They were playing kickball. Jared was on the opposite team as the Halliwell's. He had a malicious glint in his brown eyes. He tossed the ball to the pitcher. The girl rolled the ball hard at Chris. He kicked it high over the tallest guys head. He ran to first base and then second. Next was Harry. He kicked it to an area were no one was. Chris ran home, and he made it to first base. Harmony kicked the ball underneath the pitchers legs. She ran, but found herself inside a red force field. She growled, and tossed an electrical sphere from one hand and a hydro sphere from the other. The force field faltered. Harmony made it to third base. That's how the rest of the game went. Jared's team lost by 5 runs, and he was furious. How dare they embarrass him like that! He was the King! He began to formulate a plan.

At the end of the day, Harry and Harmony waited in the front hall for their cousins.

"If it isn't the dweebs," someone behind them laughed. They turned around to find Jared and his friends. The twins said nothing. Jared came up with a fireball in each hand. All of a sudden, Chris, Wyatt, Damien, Warren, and Alexander stepped in front of them. The other children were already at home. Wyatt made an electric ball. Chris made a fireball. Damien and Warren made energyballs. Alex made an ice ball. Jared's eyes widened. He shimmered out, taking with him his friends. They extinguished their powers, and turned to the wide-eyed Halliwell twins. Alexander orbed them home. They did what little homework they had, and then they went downstairs. Alex had told Paige, who had vowed to give them a detention. Mark made dinner that night. They had homemade pizza, salad, and breadsticks. Then, the boys did dishes while Harmony went upstairs to give Sammy a bath. The younger twins were asleep. They were sick with the flu. After dressing Sammy in shorts and a shirt, she orbed him downstairs to watch a movie. Jessie and Jenny drifted downstairs to watch. Their hair was disheveled and their faces were flushed. Sammy giggled. They glared. Harmony smiled as Alex and Harry joined them.

It was an hour later, and Harry, Alex, and Harmony were the only ones up at their house. It was Friday afternoon, so Wyatt, Chris, Damien, and Warren were all at Phoebe's old Penthouse. Paige's children orbed there. They had been given permission to stay there this weekend. They found out that Harry and Harmony's shield worked even in their sleep. They were sitting in the living room playing Truth or Dare. It was Harry's turn.

"Chris, truth or dare?" he asked. Chris Harmony laughs silently.

"Truth," he replied. Harry smirked evilly.

"Do you like that Phoenix girl Bianca Thomas?" he asked the brunette. Chris blushed and looked down.

"Yes," he muttered. Harry and Wyatt laughed at his blush. Harmony hit them in the arm.

"If you two don't stop, I'll tell him whom _you _like," she threatened. That shut them up.

"Wyatt, truth or dare," asked Chris. Wyatt gulped.

"Dare," came the brave reply.

"I dare you to jump off the ledge," Chris said. Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Fine. I'll do your dare," he grumbled. He grabbed Warren, and dragged him out to the balcony. He used his empathy to channel his levitation, and then jumped. He orbed back up with only his boxers on. Harmony laughed at him. He pouted and grumbled. Damien snapped his fingers and Wyatt's clothes were back on. Wyatt mumbled his thanks to his cousin. They continued playing like this until midnight. Then, they fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. I need ideas people!


	6. First True Birthday

**First True Birthday **

The sun wasn't even completely up the horizon yet when the Halliwell homes were already full of activity; and while this wasn't exactly a normal occurrence for any of the members of the magical family, this was definitely a special occasion. After all, the family's favorite twins didn't turn nine-years old every day! 

That's right, it was Harry's and Harmony's ninth birthday; almost a year had passed since the Potter twins had become the Halliwell twins and they couldn't be happier. 

Harry woke up to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes, which was most of the children's favorite breakfast, with chocolate milkshake. 

After getting dressed for the day Harry met his sister at the top of the stairs, they exchanged a look and shrugged. It was their first birthday since arriving with their new family, their first birthday with a 'real family', so they didn't quite know what to expect. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The practically deafening cry coming from all their step-siblings, parents, cousins and uncles was definitely a way to start their day. 

The breakfast went by in a strangely-tense manner. They could all notice that the twins were for some reason pretty tense, talked little and they didn't eat their favorite dish with their usual delight and speed. 

"Ehm…Harry, Harmony, is anything wrong?" Mark decided to ask after a while. 

"No!" The way both twins cried out in unison made painfully obvious that they were lying, something was definitely wrong. 

"But then why are you so tense, children?" Paige asked with concern. "You don't like your breakfast? Because if that's it I can get something else done right away?" 

"No, that's not it mom." Harry told her immediately. 

"There's nothing wrong with breakfast." Harmony added. "There's nothing wrong with anything." 

"Harmony Elizabeth Halliwell, you know better than to outright lie to me." Paige told her daughter, and a second later noticed how he flinched when hearing her full name. "What's wrong honey?" 

"It's just…" Harmony turned to look at her twin, a pleading look in her eyes, as she didn't seem able to finish the sentence. 

Everyone turned to Harry, searching for the answer their other daughter didn't seem to be able to give. 

"It's just that…" Harry mumbled. "We've never before had a birthday party…" 

That answer shocked everyone in that room to the core. 

Really it was to be expected. Considering they had all seen the conditions in which the two children lived while at the Potters; but after they way they had seemed to adjust to their new lives, neither of them ever imagined that their past would continue haunting them, it was just awful. 

"When this day came, we would watch Hayden and the others getting ready to go somewhere, and then we would be locked inside our rooms, so we wouldn't get out and 'misbehave'." Harry explained in a low tone. "The few times Hayden celebrated his birthday at home we would watch, hidden at the top of the stairs, but if we were ever caught they would punish us and lock us away again. So we don't really know what a birthday party is supposed to be like, or how to act." 

Harmony just nodded in silence, her eyes full of tears that her mother immediately began drying. 

"Well, if you don't know what a birthday is like, then we'll help you find out." Sam declared. 

"To begin you just need to know that this day you're the king and queen of the family." Alex added. "This day was made for you to be happier than ever." 

"Just enjoy yourselves!" Jennifer and Jessica added with big smiles. 

Harry and Harmony looked at each other, then at their family and nodded, big, happy smiles on their small faces. 

After having finished breakfast and getting dressed in nice and comfortable clothes the Halliwell family climbed into their cars and drove to an amusement park that had recently opened in L.A. It was a unique place, as half of it was like any muggle theme park, and the other half was full of magic-games and attractions. 

For the twins, who had never in their lives gone to a park, it was like they had gone to heaven. They had no doubt that never before they had been that happy. 

The passed all morning in the muggle part of the park; something Paige and her sisters had decided to do after learning the twins had never been to such a place. 

It was considerably hard for the three couples to keep control of so many children, especially considering that Piper and Phoebe had both babies just a few months old in their arms. And considering that some of the older children had taken the liberty of inviting a few friends from Magic School along…it was definitely a disaster…hilarious really, but a disaster nonetheless. 

And while the adults tried to keep things under control, most of the children kept pulling the twins to some attraction or another they each thought was 'the best' or 'too good to be missed'. 

At one o'clock they decided to stop in a fast food stand to have lunch, and they go to the magical side of the park. 

"So." Mark called their children's attention. "You having any fun?" 

"Yes!" The twins cried out at the same time, bright smiles adorning their faces. 

"Very good." Paige said with a soft smile. "Once you've all finished eating we'll go see the magical attractions." 

At those words all the children set on eating as fast as they could, they wanted to continue with their fun as soon as possible. The adults just watched them, amusement clear on their expressions; as well as happiness, they were all definitely happy to see their children being so happy, carefree, innocent…like normal kids should be. And even if the Charmed Ones and their husbands knew perfectly well that their kids were far from being normal, they couldn't help but wish that they would remain that way for a very, very long time. 

The only difference in the Halliwell family from the muggle-park to the magical one was that this time All of the children gaped in awe at their surroundings, even being part of what could be considered as the most important magical family in America (as their mothers were the Legendary Charmed Ones), and having attended the Magic School since being young, what was before them went beyond their imagination. 

Piper eventually had to rely on her eldest child, Wyatt, who had turned eleven-years old not too long before, to help her keep an eye on everyone. 

Chris, who was the same age as the twins, seemed to be a bit too concentrated in his own guest, Bianca, to really be of any help. 

Phoebe's twin boys did what they could to help their parents look after their sisters, and the same could be said about Alex taking care of his younger sibs. 

But in the end they were all kids, all of them wishing to have as much fun as possible. 

A few hours after they began their tour of the magic-park Harmony, who at the moment seemed to be hypnotized by what seemed liked some kind of carrousel with Pegasus and Unicorns tied to the center, bumped into an older girl who seemed to be in the same state she was. 

"Ouch…" Both girls complained as they fell, the older one on top of Harmony. 

"Harmony!" Several of the children and Paige immediately ran to aid the green-eyed girl. 

When helping the both up they noticed that the other girl had long straight hair that strangely seemed to be a dark purple color, along with brilliant amethyst eyes. Something that, hadn't they been magical, they would all have considered extremely bizarre. 

Behind the older girl, who seemed to be about sixteen years old, came a couple that the Halliwells could assume were her parents: a woman with deep-blue eyes and jet-black curly hair to her shoulder blades; and a man with cinnamon eyes and chestnut hair. 

"'Dora!" The woman called as she approached her daughter. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, mom." She replied, then turned to the girl she had crashed into. "I'm sorry for the bump. I'm kind of clumsy, and was distracted." 

"It's alright." Harmony assured her. "I was distracted as well." 

By then Harry was already standing next to his sister, making sure she hadn't gotten hurt in any way; and it was right then that the older girl took a good look at them. 

"Oh my God!" The gal cried out all of a sudden. "You're Hayden's siblings!" 

At those words the whole Halliwell clan went into overprotective mode. Wyatt, Alex, Warren, Damien, Chris and even Bianca immediately stepping before the twins fully alert, ready to answer to any possible threat. 

"Woa!" The girl, Dora, seemed honestly shocked at the children's reaction to her words. "Cool down. Why did you react that way?" 

"We won't let you or anyone hurt Harry or Harmony ever again." Surprisingly for everyone, it was Melinda who spoke. 

"But…but I don't want to hurt them." Dora told them. "Really." 

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked. 

"Nymphadora Tonks Black…" The girl began. "But whoever dares call me Nymphadora shall pay dearly for it." 

Several of the younger children couldn't help but snicker at those words. 

"Black?" It was Harry who spoke in a low whisper. "You're related to Sirius Black?" 

"Yes I am." Dora admitted. "He's my uncle." She seemed to understand right then. "He wasn't very nice to you was he?" 

"No." Harry replied. "No one back in Scotland was ever nice to us." 

Dora nodded sadly, even if she had never before met the twins in person, because their parents never took them when they visited her family, she could see they were very nice children and couldn't understand why they had been treated the way they had been. 

"Well, I apologize for my uncle's attitude to you." Dora said, choosing her words carefully. "But I promise you I have no intention of hurting you in any way. If you would allow me I would be very happy to be your friend." 

All the children seemed to remain thoughtful for a while, although they knew that the decision was only the twins' to make. 

"We accept." Harry declared, making his way to the front of the group, his twin by his side. 

Dora smiled brightly at them, hugging them both. 

After that the Tonks decided to join the Halliwells for the rest of the afternoon, they took their time to get to know each other, and the Halliwells were very happy for the three extra pairs of eyes that helped them make sure nothing happened to their children. 

Then, after having dinner all together the families split and went each their own way, after they had promise to e-mail or owl each other once in a while. Also Dora had promised not to say anything to her uncle or anyone else in England about having met Harry and Harmony. 

That night the green-eyed twins went to sleep with the biggest smiles they had ever had on their faces. The memories of that day they would keep for as long as they lived, as the first real birthday of their whole lives. 

A/N: This chapter was written by Princess Lalaith. THe next chapter should be up in a week. 


	7. Going to England

The Halliwell Vacation

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and some medical issues have prevented me from coming up with ideas. This chapter is 2 months into the future. Phoebe and Piper have already delivered their children. It is currently December

Piper was getting her two month old daughter, Serenity Rose, ready to go on vacation. She had been born on October 31, on All Hallows Eve. Piper had already gotten Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Pam ready. They were going to visit some other witches in England. It was actually Harry and Harmony who had suggested it, as Harry's friend, Hermione Granger, was there. This was decided about a month before Serenity was born. Serenity was the perfect combination of her parents. She was a little small from being born premature. She had a tan complexion and freckles were sprinkled over her cheeks and nose. She had jade green eyes and light brown hair. She had a very strange birthmark. It was a flame, a sun, an ice pick, and a boulder. She was a quiet baby, and rarely ever cried. She had only shown the powers of orbing, photokinesis, and astral projection. She curently had on a pink sweat suit with pink boots. She stared up at Piper with her big green eyes, making her mother smile. She felt her young niece halo (that's Pam's teleporting power) in beside her. The small child tugged on Piper's jeans.

"Aunty Pipew, when is we leavin'?" she asked innocently. Piper smiled at her, and picked up her youngest child. She turned around and placed her in the carrier. She placed a pacifier in her mouth, a teddy bear beside her, and wrapped a thick blanket around her. Then, she picked up the carrier, and grabbed her niece's hand. Pam haloed them downstairs. Piper herded them all into the van, and they drove off to the airport.

Meanwhile, with Phoebe, she had just finished getting all of her children ready. Her newest child, a boy that they called Lucas Riley, was safely tucked into his carrier. Lucas had Phoebe's tan skin, Phoebe's hair, and Coop's eyes. He had a strange birthmark that had a wave, a dark moon, wind marks, and a lightening bolt. Paige was Up There attempting to find out what it was. Coop had Damien, Warren, Prue, Pandora, and Patience already in the van. Phoebe carried the baby to the car. They drove off to the airport. The tickets had cost them roughly $500 a person, but they paid for it. That was beacause the children 6 and under got in for free. That saved them $5,000, the rest Harry and Harmony helped pay for. Apparently, the Potter's couldn't access their private vaults at Gringotts. Anyway, they boarded the plane, and got the entire carriage to themselves. It would be 30 minutes before the plane took off. There were 21 Halliwell's on the plane. There were three chairs in every row. In the first row on the left, Piper and Leo sat with Serenity, in her carrier, between them. Across from them was Wyatt, Chris, and Harry. Behind Piper, sat Phoebe and Coop with Lucas in between them. Across from them was Damien and Warren with Patience in between them. Behind Phoebe was Paige and Mark with Pam beside them. Across from Paige was Harmony, Melinda, and Prue. Behind Paige was Jessica and Jennifer with Sam in between them. Across from them was Alex, Pandora, and Patience. When the plane took off, the younger ones got scared. Then, they reached their cruising altitude, things calmed down.

Seven hours later, 21 jet-lagged Halliwells got of the plane. The children and men 7 and up went to baggage claim. The others were setting the younger children in strollers. Harry was talking to Hermione, who would be there in 15 minutes. Piper gave the younger children some crackers and juice. 20 minutes later, A brown haired blur attacked Harry and Harmony.

"It's good to see you too Mia!" they said in unison, getting up off the floor. A young woman with bright pink hair came up to them. But before she got there, she tripped and fell flat on her face. All the kids giggle. Tonks grumbled at them.

"It's good to see you Tonks," Harmony said helping her up. The black haired girl hugged the taller teen. Tonks hugged her back, and then moved on to the others. They walked out to the magically enlarged bus.

An hour later, they were all settled at the large mansion that was holding the clan of witches. There was Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, Hermione, Jane and Jeff Granger, her younger siblings Jada and Joshua, and others made up a total of over 150 members. There were really more mansions in the back where people lived. All the children went to Magic School or Hogwarts. Sometimes both. A few of the kids would go to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, Hermione, and Harmony. In all there would be 10 witches going to Hogwarts that year. Besides the Halliwells. Anyway, after unpacking, the Halliwell's went outside. The younger children (5 and under) played with Narcissa Malfoy and Laura Parkinson. The boys played football (soccer to Americans). The girls swam in the pool. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sunbathing and watching the children. Harry and his best non-related friends Draco and Blaise were swimming as well. They were having so much fun, that Harry and Harmony forgot the fact that in just 2 years, they would be at Hogwarts. They wanted to stay away from their abusive parents, and their greedy sibling. All of a sudden, Damien jumped into the pool splashing his mother and aunts. They stood, and Damien began to swim away. They never caught him.

That night, Paige and Mark were sitting in their room, when they heard a soft knock on the door. Their two oldest children walked in. They sat on their parents bed.

"Thank you for taking us in," they said, and gave their new parents a hug. That night, it was decided that the children would not attend Hogwarts at 11.

A/N: I hope you liked this story. I hope you liked in. This might be the end of this story, and I might put out a sequal.


	8. Author's Note

Ok, I got some news that I forgot to mention how Harry and Harmony met Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione. In Chapter 7, they met Tonks at the Magical Amusement Park, and found out that she was related to Harry and Harmony. She was extremely mad at Sirius, Lily, Remus, and James. They made a promise to keep in touch. The next month, 'Dora brought some people over for them to meet. They got along greatly. From then on, they became good friends. The next chapter will be 6 years in the future. I already have the couples made. Anyone who has suggestions came P.M. or e-mail me and I will respond.

Couples and Ages (oldest to youngest):

Wyatt Halliwell/Charlotte Evans- Both age 17

Christopher Halliwell/Bianca Thomas- Both age 15

Damien Halliwell/Pansy Parkinson- Both age 15

Warren Halliwell/Lisa Fox- Both age 15

Alexander Halliwell/Alyssa Anderson- Both age 15

Harrison Halliwell/Hermione Granger- Both age 15

Harmony Halliwell/Blaise Zabini- Both age 15

Prudence Halliwell/Joshua Granger- Both age 13

Melinda Halliwell/Draco Malfoy- She's 13, he's 15

Jennifer Halliwell/Preston Zabini- Both are 13

Jessica Halliwell/Daniel Harrison- Both are 13

Pandora Halliwell- 11

Jada Granger- 11

Pamela Halliwell- 10

Samuel Halliwell- 10

Patience Halliwell- 9

Serenity Halliwell- 5

Lucas Halliwell- 5

Any Questions you have, feel free to ask me. New chapter up in two weeks.


	9. Returning To Hogwarts

Returning To Hogwarts

A/N: This chapter is set 6 years in the future. The Halliwell's are going to Hogwarts because the Elders told them that at the end of the year, the fight with Voldemort will end. The beginning of the End has started.

Harry Halliwell woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He shut it off, and got out of bed. He glanced at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. He had an hour and a half to get dressed. The teenager walked into his bathroom, and relieved himself. He took a quick shower and dried off. He got dressed in that awful uniform that he was being forced to wear. He scowled, and fixed his hair. He slipped his watch, and triquetra necklace on. He knelt down beside Zane. Jason had been killed 2 years ago, and his mother had gotten him Zane just two weeks ago. She got him a half husky half wolf dog, and Harry named him Zane. His girlfriend had a kitten called Sky. Harry placed the 6 week old puppy in the carrier, and grabbed his trunk. He disappeared in blue and white swirls.

Harmony had been up, and rolled her eyes when she heard her brother's grumblings. She had on the uniform, and finished packing already. She placed Sierra, her new half wolf half husky puppy into the carrier, and orbed her stuff down stairs. She was met by the rest of her family. All her siblings except Sammy would be going with her. She knew, though, that Sammy would be staying in the castle with her mother, who was teaching a wandless magic class for a select group of people. She set her trunk by the door, and ate some toast and juice. About twenty minutes later, everyone was ready to go. All 12 Halliwell's that would be in Hogwarts were dressed in the ugly uniforms. Each of the children had a hand on their trunk and their animal cage. Leo was holding Sere's hand, and Coop was holding Luke's. The other children would be transporting themselves. Paige placed a comforting hand on her oldest children's shoulder, and the Halliwell family disappeared in blue and white swirls or pink flashes.

They reappeared in a dark corner of Kings Cross Station. They found trolleys, and made their way to platform 9 and three quarters. One by one, they raced through the platform to the crowded area where the train was. When Harry and Harmony came through, as they were last, they stopped short, bodies tensed, and eyes wide with shock and fear. Only Chris and Alex noticed.

"What's wrong guys?" they asked in unison. The dark haired twins nodded towards what had stopped them. Alex sent out telepathic messages to the rest of his family, and they came to stand behind them. As did their girlfriends, boyfriends, and friends came to stand with them. Luna Lovegood, who was Mel's best friend stood beside her, holding Jacob Calloway's hand. Draco, Mel's boyfriend, was hugging her from behind. Blaise was doing the same thing to Harmony. Harry was hugging his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, from behind. Wyatt and Chris were standing protectively behind them. Prue and Josh Granger were holding hands. The others were standing behind Wyatt and Chris. The Potters, Black, and Lupin noticed them, and their eyes turned cold. James sent Hayden onto the train with the Weasleys, and Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus walked over to them. James stared at them with his hands folded over his chest. He tried to tower over Harry, but found that the teen was taller than him, and more muscled.

"If you'll move, we have to get on the train," Harry's deep, calm voice reverberated through Hermione, making her giggle at the feeling. Sirius snorted.

"They don't let squibs into Hogwarts," he said. Harry and Harmony shared a look.

"They let you and Hayden in, didn't they?" they said in unison. Sirius whipped out his wand, as did the other three. Paige held out her hand.

"Wands" she called simply. The wands disappeared in blue and white swirls. Before they could blink, Wyatt had the sword Excalibur, Chris had the sword named Serpent, and Harry and Harmony had fireballs. Chris's sword had a dark, forest green hilt, with a snake carved into it, and an emerald set on it.

"I suggest you back off now, or face the wrath of the King and Prince of Magic," Wyatt said, his and Chris's eyes turning white, as a sign of pure magic power. Two minutes later, they reverted back to normal, and were leaving them behind. They found 5 compartments, and split onto groups. The three adult couples went into the first one to talk about their little 'issue'. Luke, Sere, Wyatt, Alex, Mel, and Draco went into the next one. Into the third went Chris, Damien, Pansy, Sam, Jenny, and Jessie. Warren, Patience, Pandora, Pamela, and Jada went into the next. Harry, Hermione, Harmony, Blaise, Prue, Josh, Luna, and Jason went into the last one. In the last compartment, the twins and their boy/girlfriends were talking.

"I think that we'll be in Slytherin," Harmony said. The others nodded. There were 12 Halliwell's entering Hogwarts this year, along with Jada Granger. They figured that Harry, Harmony, Chris, and Alex would end up in Slytherin. Jada, Damien, Warren, Pandora, and Melinda would be Ravenclaws. Wyatt, Prue, Jenny, and Jessie would be Gryffindors. It had to do with personalities and past experience. One would expect the half demons, Day and War, to end up in Slytherin, rather than Alex and Chris. There was a simple explanation for that. Chris had his memories from the past universe, and Alex had been abused before the Halliwell's had adopted him. Alex was 4 when Paige and Mark adopted him. Jennifer and Jessica were two, and had loved their new older brother right away. It took Alex a year, and Samuel's birth to get comfortable with his new, larger, family. He came to be the Annointed One by sacrificing his life to save someone else's. He was only 7 years old, and he was in first grade in a muggle school. A teenager came in with a gun, and held 6 people from his class hostage, including the teacher. Alex managed to subetly get 3 of his classmates and his teacher out before the guy, Kaleb Ramone, figured out what was going on. He aimed his gun at the other little girl, Alyssa Anderson, and pulled the trigger. Alex jumped in front of her, and the bullet went through his abdomen, lodging in his liver. He 'died' on the operating table, but the Elders brought him back for saving a witches life. Yes, Alyssa was a witch. After the incident, Alyssa and Alex became good friends, and eventually they began to date. Back to the compartment, the Halliwell's and others were almost to the Hogsmeade stop. The train stopped, and the Halliwell's got off, Wyatt and Chris making sure to scare Hayden, and his two friends, Ron Weasley, and Lavender Brown. Hayden looked scared for a moment, but then he gave an arrogant smirk. They all saw why. James Potter was walking towards them with his idiotic friends and wife.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It can also be found under www. fanlib. com. Just take out the spaces.


	10. Sortings and Confrontations

Sorting and Confrontations

A/N: I only own characters that you don't see on Charmed or Harry Potter. This is a Brilliance of The Moon Challenge, number 1. Rayn is pronounced Ray-in.

The Halliwell brood watched them coolly, still walking towards the carriages. They split up again in the same groups, only Serenity and Lucas switched with Jason and Luna, and the first year's took the boats. Lucas hopped into Harry's lap, and Serenity into Harmony's. It was a long ride to the castle, filled with mindless chatter. By the time they arrived, the five year olds were already asleep. They carefully hopped out of the carriage, and walked to the school. But, they were stopped by Hayden Potter.

"So, who's brats did you steal?" he sneered arrogantly. Harry glared at him.

"These are my cousins! Shush before you wake them," he whispered loudly, cringing as Luke whimpered. Hayden was scaring him. He nodded to Wyatt and Chris, as the two moved him bodily out of the way. The others walked through, and waited out in the hallway, their parents making a circle around them. They chatted, and watched as Pandora walked slightly behind everyone with Jada by her side. Chris and Wyatt followed behind them, quietly watching over their cousins. They had 'adopted' Jada. They were followed by Harry, Lucas, Hermione, Harmony, Serenity, and Blaise. After that, it went youngest to oldest. They all stood a little ways off, watching Jada talk with a set of triplets. Wyatt watched over them carefully, until they were called.

"Granger, Jada," Professor McGonagall called. The dark haired 11 year old sat on the stool. The hat talked to her for a moment.

"Ravenclaw!" it called. She skipped down to the table with blue and bronze. Pandora took a shaky breath.

"Halliwell, Pandora," the Professor called. Pandora walked calmly to the stool, and took a seat.

"Ravenclaw!" it cried immediately. Pandora released a breath, and walked over to sit beside Jada.

"Rayn, Danielle," was called a little while later. One of the girls that Jada and Pandora walked up to the table. Jada had to tap her first. She sat down on the stool hesitantly.

"Ravenclaw!" it called. The girl hopped down and sat quietly across from Pandora. She tapped her boy triplet on the shoulder.

"Rayn, Matthew," walked up to the hat. It barely touched his head before shouting Ravenclaw. He stumbled slightly as Ron Weasley tried to trip him. Chris made a gesture, and a small lightening bolt zapped him. He yelped softly.

"Rayn, Skyler," and the last one walked up to the hat. She became a Ravenclaw as well. Blaise's younger sisters and Pansy's brother were Slytherins.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore stood up. He cleared his throat.

"This year, you may have noticed, we will have some guests staying in the castle. Please welcome Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Mark, Wyatt, Christopher, Warren, Damien, Alexander, Harrison, Harmony, Prudence, Melinda, Jennifer, Jessica, Pamela, Samuel, Patience, Serenity, and Lucas Halliwell!" everyone cheered, and the two youngest shot up. Harry and Harmony placed them on the ground.

"YOU!" Lily yelled. She tried to walk up to the oldest Halliwell twins, but was met with a wand in her face, and James with two swords.

"Try _anything_ at all, and you'll wish that those adoptive muggle parents of yours kept you out of this world. So help me if you mess with them, i'll make you want to die," Hermione said in a low voice. Everyone stared open mouthed at the Ravenclaw Prefect. Even more when Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson moved to stand behind her. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and sat down, as did the Slytherins. Lily walked back to her seat, and McGonagall started calling names.

It took an hour to get all the Halliwell's sorted. They had all ended up in their predicted house (see last chapter). Only three person was staying the duration of the year; Phoebe, Coop, and Lucas. Everyone split up to go to dorms an hour later, and tearful goodbyes were exchanged. It was a Saturday tomorrow so there would be Magic School. Pandora followed her mother down the hall, the Rayn's and Jada following behind her. Phoebe was near the Ravenclaw dorms.

"What is it Pandora?" she asked softly. Jada was making signs to the triplets.

"Well, I have a question about my new friends," she held her breath. Phoebe noticed that the signs were... sign language!

"They're deaf?" she asked her middle daughter, who nodded.

"They're parents are dead, and no relatives can take them in. I was wondering if they could live at Magic School during the summers like Alyssa and Bianca do," she said. Phoebe looked towards the three children. The girls had dark auburn hair and the boy had light brown hair. They all the same amazing green eyes, the color of the sea. Phoebe thought of something.

"Then why are they here? Aren't they Wiccan?" she asked, wondering how they would do spells.

"Snape is making a cure. It should be done Sunday. They're wiccan, and will be able to do spells once they have their hearing back. All they need is a place to stay during summer," Pandora told her. Her mother closed her eyes, talking with Paige and Leo.

"They said yes," she told them a few moments later, and watched as the 5 jumped around. She sat on the couch, as the Rayn children came up to her. They signed thank you, and Phoebe gave them a hug.

"So what are their names?" she asked them a few moments later. Jada asked them. Pandora translated.

"That's Matthew William. This is Skyler Andrea. And this is Danielle Persephone," she nodded to each in turn. Then, the children had to go to their dorms.

The next day was very rainy. It was also a Saturday, and therefore, the Halliwell's and company had to go to Magic School. Harry and Chris woke up early. They showered and dressed. Chris in black jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Harry in black jeans and an emerald polo shirt. Both wore black converse shoes. They walked to the great hall, book bags slung over shoulders. They spotted their family. Harmony had on dark blue jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt. Prue and Mel had on the same except their shirts were white and orange respectively. They all had on white shoes. Day and War had on light jeans and baggy blue shirts, and Alex had on jeans and a dark blue shirt. They wore boots. Wyatt had on black slacks and a white polo shirt with black dress shoes. He had a date with Charlotte after class. Jessie and Jenny had on identical modest pink skirts and white shirts with white sandals. The rest were dressed similarly.

"Ready to go?" Phoebe asked, coming in with jeans and a t-shirt on. She got affirmations all around.

"Students are not allowed to leave school grounds," came Lily's voice. Phoebe sighed and turned around.

"A stipulation for coming here was that they left on weekends for classes at magic school," she told her as the children made a large circle with the youngest ones in the middle making a smaller circle. Phobe and Coop broke the chain, and connected the two. Wyatt, Chris, Harry, and Harmony orbed everyone including those from Hogwarts to Magic School. They attended classes for the day and left. They managed to avoid the Potters at all cost.

A/N: Next chapter, first day of classes and a confrontation between Hayden and his former siblings.


	11. Confrontations

Confrontations

A/N: Sorry for the wait. We just had a lot of power outages and a big moves. Paige and Mark will be the ones to stay over the year, not Phoebe and Coop.

On Monday morning, Harry awoke before anyone in his dorm. He went in to take a shower. As he was getting out, Blaise, Draco, and Preston were walking in. Harry nodded at them and went to dress in his uniform. By the time he was ready, Draco and Blaise had joined him for the walk to breakfast. They soon were joined by Harry's siblings and cousins and various friends. It was a giant group that entered the Great Hall. They made quite a commotion as they split up. Some to Ravenclaw, some to Gryffindor, and some to Slytherin. Hayden and Ron stood up. They turned to Wyatt, Prue, Jenny, and Jessie.

"Why the bloody hell are you hanging out with those Death Eaters in training," Ron yelled out. Hayden advanced on Jessie, who was coming down off the flu. Jenny, who was doing slightly better was beside her. Harry and Harmony shot up, their hands already glowing. Hayden reached them, and Jenny just stood there, not being able to defend herself. Hayden raised his wand, but suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Harry and Harmony.

"Don't ever try that again, or your life will become forfeit," the twins said in unison, their eyes turning darker. Hayden sneered at them for a moment.

"Stop them!" Lily shouted from her position at the Heads Table. Paige looked grimly at her.

"Until the threat to Jen and Jess has been eliminated, they can't," she told the red head. James glared at her.

"Hayden Godric Potter! Put that wand down!" Hayden listened to his father, lowering the wand. He dropped to the floor with a thud. Jen and Jess rushed over to Harry and Harmony, who carried them over to the Slytherin table. The girls had always been very light in weight. Chris sat protectively to one side with Alex on the other.

The last class of the day was DADA. Slytherin with Gryffindor, like most of their classes that day. James Potter and Sirius Black walked into the room. Chris, Harry, Harmony, Alex, Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy all sat together. James glared at them. They obviously weren't paying attention to the lesson. Black decided that a little duel was in order.

"Halliwell and Hayden," he said. All four Halliwell's stood up as did the Potter boy.

"Which Potter, sir," they all asked with a Piper-like smirk. Potter scowled.

"You pick Hayden," Black said. Hayden smirked a little. He look at the four of them, instantly passing over Harry and Harmony.

"I pick that one," he said, pointing to Alex. Alex smiled happily at his siblings, banging fists with Chris before jumping onto the platform. Over the years, his powers had matured. He had now mastered most of his powers. Hayden climbed onto the stage and pointed his wand. Alex hadn't even bothered to bring his. They bowed to each other, and then Hayden began.

"Reducto!" he shouted as a twisted red beam was aimed at Alex's head. Alex held out a hand, freezing the spell in place. He made a motion with his hand and Hayden's wand pasted itself to the wall. Alex bowed playfully and hopped off the platform. Harmony smiled happily at her slightly younger brother. Harry pounded his back. Suddenly, he and Alex went rigid. In the shared premonition, they saw Voldemort making a deal with Barbus, the current source. The scene shifted to the Castle. Hayden was sneaking up behind Sere and Luke who were standing in the hallway. He pointed his wand at them, and muttered a spell. An ice blue light hit them in the back, causing them to freeze in ice. After Hayden turned around and left, a demon shimmered into the hallway, snatching the frozen witches and disappearing as Paige skidded around the hallway. The brothers broke out of the premonition, and turned to Hayden, ready to kill him. Chris and Harmony held them back.

"What did you see?" Draco asked them, standing up with Hermione beside him.

"That jackass got them kidnapped!" Alex shouted, struggling against his stronger cousin. Pansy and Hermione shared a look.

"Who? Who did he get kidnapped?" Pansy asked, walking over slowly to stare into her friends eyes. Tears started down her cheeks as she saw what happened reflected in her eyes.

"He got Sere and Luke taken!" Harry told them. His body began to glow. Reconizing this as a sign of his imminent blow-up, the large group took them from the room. They reappeared in the room were all the other Halliwell's were. Pandora and Jada were playing with the now hearing Rayn triplets.

"Harry! Alex! What's the matter?" Paige asked. Harry and Alex calmed down, letting Chris and Harmony release them. Pansy turned to Paige.

"Apparently Hayden's going to pull a trick and freeze the young ones, letting a demon take them as you come around the corner," she said. Paige took a deep breath, and turned to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, can you take Luke and Sere to Piper's house?" she asked. The blond teen nodded, escorting Luke and Sere to Sere's house. Paige turned to the others.

"Go to dinner and avoid Hayden. We'll figure this out and we'll stop Barbus and Voldemort," she said, laying a hand on Alex's shoulder. They nodded, and the Halliwells with company orbed down to the Great Hall. As the Slytherin and Ravenclaw gang walked past the Gryffindor table, they stopped and glared endlessly at Hayden, Ron, and Lavender. As they saw Ron reaching for his wand, the group walked to their tables and sat down. Paige walked in with Mark on her heels and sat wordlessly at the Heads Table. Harry and Alex kept glaring at Potter all throughout dinner. Harmony was putting a piece of chicken on her plate when Blaise grabbed her hand, stopping her to make her stare into his dark brown, almost black eyes.

"It will be ok, Harmony," he said with his soft Italian accent. Harmony smiled slightly under his gaze.

"I know," she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Neither one noticed the green eyed woman eyeing them from the heads table.

A/N: Sorry again for the wait.


	12. Challenge

Challenge

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own characters that you don't see on Charmed or Harry Potter. The Fray owns the song in this chapter.

A few days later, a sunny Saturday morning, the Halliwell children and their friends were outside in the sunshine. Paige and Mark had charges to attend to, so Chris and Harry had volunteered to watch Sere and Luke. Harry and Chris had guitars out and were teaching the younger children to play simple things. Across the way, Hayden, Ron, and Lavender were glaring at the large group. Hayden was twirling his wand thoughtfully, staring at Harry who was helping Sere hold her mini-guitar. The young brunette child giggle happily at the tune she plucked out on the guitar. Luke, the dark hair boy, was watching intently as Chris taught him the basics. He began to form an idea in his mind about how to get back at his ex-siblings. A cold smirk began to develop on his pudgy face.

Under the tall oak tree, Hermione had wandered over and was leaning on her boyfriend and watching him teach little Sere. Harry was very good with children.... and teenagers. She tilted her head, using her little known power of telepathy.

_"Baby, are you planning to follow in your mother's footsteps when you get older?"_ she inquired lightly. He looked up at her and shot a winning smile.

_"I think I am. She always told me that I had 'the touch',"_ he replied to her. Hermione smirked at him and nodded slightly towards where Sere was playing happily and smiling at him.

"Hey Harry! Why don't you sing us a song," Alex called out from his perch in the trees. Harry nodded and motioned for his cousins to come over with their instruments. A group of students, including Hayden, Ron, Lavender, began to gather around him. Harry was on the conjured piano and singing, Alex was on drums, and Warren on the guitar.

"This is called Over My Head (Cable Car) and it's by The Fray," Alex said. He counted them in.

_"I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind," _he sang to the crowd. They all laughed and cheered, making him blush a little. He sent the instruments to the dorm room and the laughing crowd dispersed. All except Hayden, Ron, and Lavender. The trio walked up to them, trying to look intimidating. Harry surveyed them coolly.

"Jess, Jen, take Serenity and Lucas to my dorm please," he said. The older twins nodded. They picked the youngest Halliwell's up and orbed them to the Slytherin dorms. Lavender stared after them in wonder until Ron elbowed her in the side. Hayden twirled his wand, stopping the point at his former triplets. He chuckled malignantly at the two.

"I, Hayden Godric Potter, son of James Richard Potter and Lillian Sierra Evans, do hereby challenge Harrison Robert Halliwell and Harmony Elizabeth Halliwell to a duel this time tomorrow on the quidditch pitch. This duel is challenged so because the former stated have spread slander about the nobel Potter name. Do the challenged accept?" he stated. The two raven brunettes shared a look and smiled.

"We, Harrison Robert Halliwell and Harmony Elizabeth Halliwell, do hereby accept your challenge. He maintain our innocence in this accusation and rebuke that you have spread slander about the Halliwell-Warren line. We ask that you pick a partner and you pick your seconds, then we pick ours," the twins said in unison, holding their wands against his.

"Ron is my partner and Lavender is my second. Ron's second is Seamus Finnigan," the other 3 added their wands. Blaise and Hermione stepped up as their respective partners seconds. Wyatt preformed the ceremony and then turned to Hayden's group. He smirked at them.

"I hope you know that you just challenged the Children of Light to a magical duel in which you gave no specifications on type of magic," he said. Hayden stared for just a second and then a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. The Halliwell family laughed as the quartet ran off, most likely to his mommy and daddy.

A/N: the next chapter will be the duel, the aftermath, and an incident with a charge.


	13. VERY IMPORTANT!

This is very important. I want to know if you kind readers would like me to go back and make the families smaller. If so, either leave a review or send me a message please. Oh, and also if there are one or two characters that you absolutely think have to stay (other than Harmony, Harry, Wyatt, Chris, Sam, and Alex) then let me know. Thanks!


	14. The Duel That Showed the Truth

The Duel That showed the Truth

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter of 'Saving You'! By the way, go back and look at the character bios because I changed them... A lot.**

The next evening, Paige escorted Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Harry, Harmony, Warren, Damien, Blaise, and Mia to the quidditch pitch. The other Halliwells and Grangers were holed up in their dorms, wishing for the safety of their family. The youngest Halliwell sister looked over her children as they got ready. They didn't bring wands or potions, but they had spells and more importantly, they had their powers. Harry and Blaise dressed in black shirts and loose black pants while Mia and Harmony had on dark blue tank tops and loose black pants. Wyatt was giving Blaise last minute tips on his powers while Alex helped Harmony and Mia. Finally, Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius, and Remus arrived. Paige hugged her children, making Lily's blood boil with rage. She then took her other child and four nephews to the stands, making sure that Alex, Chris, and Wyatt were ready to heal and that Warren and Damien were ready to shift into their demonic forms (Orion and Arian respectively) if needed. Dumbledore and Black cast the wards around the pitch and the battle was set to begin.

"There are no rules in this match except no Unforgivables, absolutely no potions, and no fatal wounds. Spells and other powers are allowed. Last team standing wins," the old man said. The two teams nodded and the duel began. Almost right off the bat, Harry's team retreated to the far end of the pitch. Mia and Blaise stood guard while their counterparts started a spell.

"_To spare the Chosen Ones some pain,_

_Turn this into an firey, earthy terrain,_" they chanted. The whole arena glowed dark brown and jagged rocks shot up beside craters filled with lava. Hayden and his team gaped at the change for a moment before grinning and jumping onto rocks trying to spot the Halliwells. While they were attempting this, Blaise and Harry were making up a plan.

"Ok. You three have animal forms. What are they?" Blaise asked. He was frantically thinking of a plan.

"Panther," Harry and Harmony replied.

"Tigress," came Mia's response. Blaise let a smile come across his lips. Harry raised an eyebrow. They had to duck the next moment as Seamus had sent a blasting hex to a rock above their heads.

"Harry, you have power over fire, Harmony has power over earth, and Hermione has power over ice. I have the power to clone. This is the plan. You three will transform and sneak behind the other team while i distract them with clones. Mia, freeze Ron from the neck down, Harmony needs to trap Seamus in rock and Harry needs to put Lavender in a fire hold. That leaves Hayden. You guys can do whatever you want to him," he explained. The other three grinned in anticipation.

"Hey Blaise, what's your animagus form?" Harry asked. A feral grin came over his fellow Slytherin.

"My form is a red fox," he said. The three friends nodded and transformed into their animals and took off silently. Blaise watched them leave and then closed his eyes and activated his power. His whole body flashed blue and four copies stood in front of him. They nodded, smirked, and then walked off.

Ron, Hayden, Lavender, and Seamus were shooting at random rocks while searching, hoping to find the other team. All of a sudden, from behind a rock to their left, out walks the confident form of Blaise.

"Lookin' for little ol' me?" he drawled, holding his arms out. Lavender stared at him like he was the biggest moron she had ever seen. They began to throw spells at the Slytherin who just kept dodging them. Then, a cutting curse from Ron severed his arm. He looked at it, smiled, waved, and then disappeared. Two more appeared to take his place. It was a never ending battle with the Blaise Clones. It had team Potter so focused that they didn't notice three large animals sneak up behind them.

Harry, Hermione, and Harmony silently shifted back into their human forms. They nodded to each other and smiled at the backs of their prey. Harry and Harmony each raised one hand while Hemione raised two. Harmony trapped Seamus in a solid rock while Hermione froze Ron. Harry trapped Lavender in a fire hold and smiled when his girlfriend used her power over ice to make it a loose trap. They lowered their prey to the ground and smiled lightly. This had taken about 36 seconds. Harry orbed all of his team in front of the only opponent left. He then made a come-hither motion towards Hayden's wand, making it orb into his hand. He then handed the wand to his girlfriend who giggled and kissed his cheek. Hayden turned an ugly purple color but smiled moments later. A small chuckle escaped the redhead's lips. Team Halliwell all raised eyebrows and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you laughing for? We have your wand so you can't do any spells. There's nothing you can do," Harmony told her dumbass ex-brother. He reached into the pocket on his pants and produced a medium sized vial containing murky black liquid. He threw it at Hermione who was too slow to move. She fell to the ground and began to convulse. Blaise knelt down beside, casting a worried look over her. Hayden picked up the wand she had dropped. Harmony and Harry stood in front of their respective others and growled low in their throats. They turned their attention to Hermione. Hayden got an evil look on his pudgy face. He pointed his wand and whispered under his breath. A sickly yellow beam shot out.

"Look out!" Blaise called helplessly. The twins looked at the beam and cringed lightly, throwing their hands up and waiting. The spell never hit. They peeked up and smiled at what they saw. A bright green shield surrounded them, coming from their hearts. Hayden stared at it for a few moments then fainted as Snape and Flitwick tore the shield down. Not twenty seconds later, the other Halliwell's were on the field. Orion and Arian were out in full force, guarding their families. They had light blue skin with black markings and cobalt blue eyes. They growled when the Potters came near. Alex was trying his hardest to heal Hermione. He didn't know what he was up against.

"You hurt our baby and stole his powers!" Lily cried. Arian growled at her. Hayden woke up after a few moments and shot several spells at his distracted ex-siblings and Blaise. They fell to the ground hearing Orion and his twin snarl. Wyatt and Chris held them back until they calmed down. They turned to the field and sighed.

"_You have saved the Chosen Ones from pain,_

_Turn back into your rightful terrain,_" they intoned, watching the field return. Alex, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris grabbed the four teens and ran towards the school, remembering half way there that they could orb. Orion and Arian turned back into their human selves and called for their family as they shimmered off. The Hogwarts staff and students looked on.

A/N: Here you go. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but.. you know how it is. The next chapter clears up the too many kids issue and reveals the injured ones fates!! Review please!!!


	15. Aftermath and the Elders Decree

The Aftermath and the Elder's Decree

**A/N: I couldn't wait to post this so here it is! Another new chapter of 'Saving You'!**

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Constance M. Burge own Harry Potter and Charmed. I only own characters not seen in those shows/books/movies._

The Hospital Wing was buzzing with Halliwells. The Potters had been allowed in to have Hayden 'checked up'. Paige sat on the end of Harry's bed while Mark sat with Harmony. Pansy was sitting with Blaise and Chris was with Hermione. Blaise and the twins were wide awake but confined to bed rest. Warren and Damien had since turned back and where getting glares from Lily and James. All of a sudden, Snape came through the door, sweeping across the room to where Paige and Mark where. Hayden watched him whisper something in their ears and saw the tears run down Paige's face. Harry fumed and began to shakily get up out of his bed, stumbling across the room to where Hayden was. He stood in front of him, glaring and trembling. They heard thunder crack outside and rain hit the roof.

"In that bed where Chris is sitting, lays my girlfriend. She is in a magical coma and is not waking up. She is fighting for her life because your shit-faced self threw a potion at her that caused her to seize. So, do not make me ask you again Potter. WHAT POTION WAS IN THAT VIAL?" he roared, going from an ominous whisper to a roaring yell. He fell to the floor, his energy waning. Wyatt picked him up and placed him back in the bed, letting Paige tuck him in. Snape turned to walk out. Hayden bit his lip and stared at Mia for a few moments while he made his mind up.

"The poison was a mixture of acrumantala venom, basilisk fang, and roarer poison," he called out. Snape's face turned white. Lily looked at her son with little pride in her eyes. He made to storm out but was stopped by Warren.

"I will shimmer you down to your lab to cut time," he said in his deep voice. Snape nodded, placing a hand on the young mans shoulder. Madam Promfrey shooed the vast amount of people out.

_In Hermione's head_

Hermione was trapped in a black vortex of pain and saddness. She opened her eyes and let loose a silent scream, arching her back out as her eyes bled and shifted color. A bright light flashed around her and she was transported to a park. She heard a chuckle and opened her eyes. She blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light. When she was done, she sat up and looked around. She gasped lightly when she saw who was sitting in front of her. A teen no older than 17 sat in front of her. He had spikey brown hair and emerald green eyes and was very muscular. He smiled at her.

"Hi mom!" he said excitedly. Mia's eye started to twitch and she raised an eyebrow.

"Mom?" she asked him. He nodded, standing up. He helped her to stand up.

"Yea. I'm your oldest child, Ryan Markus Potter," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She looked at him.

"Why am I here with you? What happened? Is Harry ok?" she asked rapidly. Ryan chuckled.

"Harry's fine. This is a limbo type place. I was pulled here to help you. To me, this is a dream, and you're in a magical coma. Hayden Potter hit you with a combination of acrumantala venom, basilisk fang, and roarer poison. Professor Snape is going to make an antidote," he explained. Hermione nodded. They came across a playground where little kids and teens were playing around. The two sat down on a bench.

"Help me to do what?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Decide," he finally said.

"Decide what?" she asked. Ryan chewed on his lower lip and glanced at her. He sighed and turned to her.

"Whether you want to live or not," he replied in a small voice. She looked at him shocked.

"Why would I need to decide that?" she asked. Thoughts were spinning in her head.

"If you choose to return to your life, it will not be easy. You may loose people near and dear to you. And because of the amount of time the poison was in your system, there will be significant nerve damage. It will be very painful and possibly hard for you when you wake up," Ryan told her, running a hand through his spikey hair. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. In her mind, she began to think of the positive and negative things. The positive outweighed the negative but she still wasn't sure. She opened her eyes when she heard a shriek and melodious laughter.

"What was that?" she asked her future son. His emerald eyes twinkled as he looked to the playground.

"You see those two girls over there by the swings?" he asked, pointing out two identical teen girls. They had auburn hair and dark green eyes. He waited until his mother nodded.

"That's Dawn and Melody, they're your daughters. And the little one is Shayla," he told her, smiling at her look of delight. He looked around for a moment before pointing out a group of teens going through stances.

"And the boys leading the exercises are your other sons, Matthew and Derek," he told her. They had blond hair and blue eyes. She studied the boys for a moment, and then the girls. She frowned.

"How are they mine and Harry's children? They don't look at all like either of us," she asked him. He bit his lip again, a trademark sign that he was nervous.

"After I was born, an after-affect from the potion that Hayden hit you with kicked in. It scarred your uterus and made you unable to have any more natural kids. But, there were lots of orphans from the war and you and Dad decided to adopt some from the orphange that Auntie Harmony and Auntie Jessie set up. That's another thing you have to deal with in life," he explained to her. Dawn, Melody, Derek, Shayla, and Matthew all looked over at her, smiling hopefully. Hermione closed her eyes and thought. She nodded at him.

"I wanna go back. I want to live. There are so many things I have to live for. And if I die, what would happen to you, Matthew, Shayla, Dawn, Melody, and Derek" she decided. Ryan and the rest of her children broke out into radiant smiles. Dawn and Derek opened a portal. She went towards it. She turned back over her shoulder.

"Will I remember this once I wake up?" she asked. Ryan shook his head and smiled sadly. She turned and walked into the portal, head held high, and back straight.

"See you in 8 years," he muttered, allowing his brother and sister to close the portal. The playground faded to black.

_End Dream_

_Elder Land_

Five regal looking Elders sat at a long table. They viewed footage of the events at Hogwarts. They looked around.

"Have we reached a decision?" a tall Elder with white blond hair and gray eyes asked. Two Elders, both with black hair and blue eyes, nodded.

"We have. We cannot allow anymore of the young ones to be harmed by Hogwarts' foolish actions and irresponsibility," an elder with red hair and hazel eyes said. They turned towards the last Elder, a female with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"I shall go and read the decree," she said, getting up and summoning a scroll. She orbed out, hearing the other Elders whisper Blessed Be.

_At Hogwarts_

Snape had administered the antidote and it was a week later and docked Hayden 150 points and given him two months detention. Hermione was still asleep, but was now out of her coma. Harry was worried about her, but had been sent to lunch with his friends. He was just finishing his soup when blue and purple orbs exploded in the front hall. They dissipated to reveal Harry's favorite Elder, Chelsea. She smiled happily at him before turning to Dumbledore. She whispered something to him, causing him to go pale and then nod slightly. She turned to the crowd and opened the scroll.

"By decree of the Council of Five, the oldest living Elders, we have decided that all wiccan children on this list shall hereby be withdrawn from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to events that have happened since September first. We also send out hopes that Miss. Hermione Granger will be better soon. The children I call shall come up here so I can take them to Magic School," she called out. The Halliwell's glared at the Lion table. Chelsea pulled out another page and began to read off it.

"Prudence Halliwell, Joshua Granger, Jennifer Halliwell, Preston Zabini, Jessica Halliwell, Daniel Harrison, Micah Jameson, Tori Mackenna, Pandora Halliwell, Jada Granger, Antonio Baxter, Anthony Baxter, Danielle Rayn, Matthew Rayn, Skyler Rayn, Michael Parkinson," she started out. She eventually called out 30 names, all age 14 and under. The children all walked up to the brunette who turned to Chris, Wyatt, Alex, Harmony, and Harry.

"Would you be so kind as to help orb these students to their new dorms? All their things have been transfered," she asked. The Halliwell's nodded and waved their hands as one, orbing the students to Magic School. Chelsea stayed behind. She turned to Harry.

"Would you please escort me to Ms. Granger's room? I do believe she is awake and I think I can help her," she said. Harry and Harmony jumped up and led their favorite Elder to Hermione's room. They stopped short when they saw her sitting up in bed, pale, weak, and in pain. Chelsea walked over to her and smiled.

"Hermione. Will you allow me to help you?" she asked lightly. Hermione nodded lightly, already falling asleep. Chelsea held her hands out over the young woman, her hands glowing bright green. This held for ten minutes. She slumped back. She turned to the anxious crowd.

"That took care of the internal injuries, but it will still be a hard road for her. I take it, you will help her and support her?" she asked gently, grinning at the nods she received.

"Blessed Be. I must take my leave," she stated, orbing out in her unique purple orbs. The Halliwells smiled after her.

"Blessed Be," they whispered in return. As she left, purple sparks reigned down on them. They sat down and began to talk about the news they had been given.

In another place entirely, a sentinent being began to whisper words into a fire. He threw back his white hood and smiled softly at his work. He looked in the fire.

"_Bide the Wiccan Laws ye must, in Perfect Love and Perfect Trust._

_Live an' let live - Fairly take an' fairly give._

_Cast the Circle thrice about To keep all evil spirits out._

_To bind the spell every time - Let the spell be spake in rhyme._

_Soft of eye an' light of touch - Speak little, listen much._

_Deosil go by the waxing Moon - Sing and dance the Wiccan rune._

_Widdershins go when the Moon doth wane, An' the Werewolf howls by the dread Wolfsbane._

_When the Lady's Moon is new, Kiss thy hand to Her times two._

_When the Moon rides at Her peak Then your heart's desire seek._

_Heed the Northwind's mighty gale - Lock the door and drop the sail._

_When the wind comes from the South, Love will kiss thee on the mouth._

_When the wind blows from the East, Expect the new and set the feast._

_When the West wind blows o'er thee, Departed spirits restless be._

_Nine woods in the Cauldron go - Burn them quick an' burn them slow._

_Elder be ye Lady's tree - Burn it not or cursed ye'll be._

_When the Wheel begins to turn - Let the Beltane fires burn._

_When the Wheel has turned a Yule, Light the Log an' let Pan rule._

_Heed ye flower bush an' tree - By the Lady Blessèd Be._

_Where the rippling waters go Cast a stone an' truth ye'll know._

_When ye have need, Hearken not to others greed._

_With the fool no season spend Or be counted as his friend._

_Merry meet an' merry part - Bright the cheeks an' warm the heart._

_Mind the Threefold Law ye should - Three times bad an' three times good._

_When misfortune is enow, Wear the Blue Star on thy brow._

_True in love ever be Unless thy lover's false to thee._

_Eight words ye Wiccan Rede fulfill - An' it harm none, Do what ye will_," he said the wiccan rede, smiling slightly. The King of Magic and the Royal Court were nearly ready.

* * *

A/N: Here you go. Please enjoy. Any suggestions you have are welcome. What do you think about the result? For those of you who don't know, that particular one was written by Adriana Porter.


	16. King of Magic

King of Magic

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter of Saving You!**

It was now a month after the accident with Hayden. Hermione had been taking it easy ever since it had happened. The students in Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been very supportive of the Halliwell family and a group of them could often be seen hovering around, much to her annoyance at times. Harry was helping her through everything and making sure she took all her medication on time. Currently, the Halliwell family was sitting in the quad, milling about and chattering lightly with each other. Hayden was glaring at Hermione, Harry, and Harmony from the other side of the courtyard, and yet they paid him no mind. Harry and Harmony had their sketch pads open on the table and were drawing their friends. Harry, currently lost in thought, was randomly sketching out a picture of his younger brother, Sammy, at Christmas last year when he got his first pet, a Jack Russel puppy that he named Diego. Just as he was thinking this, his head started to hurt badly. He didn't even notice that Harmony, Hermione, Wyatt, Chris, Damien, Warren, Pansy, Alex, Melinda, Draco, and Blaise were having the same thing happen to them.

"What's happening?" Alex asked, falling to the ground and curling into a ball. Wyatt shook his head. The whole courtyard was staring at them. Professor Snape was trying to get around the white force field. Yea, it was not going to happen. All at once, screams tore out of all their throats. They rung out across the courtyard. Blue and purple lights deposited 4 other teens in the courtyard, all in the same condition that the Halliwell gang were in. The screams cut off and time stood still as the Halliwell children and their friends disappeared in a bright white flash. The courtyard was left staring at the space where they had been.

Chris was the first to wake up. He looked around the drab room. He saw the other 15 teens on the ground, and scrambled to his feet.

"Bianca," he breathed out, falling to his knees at her side. He shook her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes opened, prompting him to smile.

"Chris? What happened? The last thing I remember, I was sitting with your mother in the den. My head started hurting really bad and I ended up here," she said, sitting up and rubbing her head. By now, everyone else had woken up and were pairing off to do some recon. Hermione and Harry were looking for doors; Wyatt and Charlotte were trying to orb/teleport out; Damien and Pansy were running their hands along the wall; Warren and Lisa were meditating, trying to communicate with the outside; Alex and Ally had their phones out and were looking for signal; Harry and Hermione along with Harmony and Blaise were healing everyone's injuries; Melinda and Draco were sitting were they had awoken, dazed and confused like they usually were after just waking up.

"Where in the hell are we?" Damien asked. He and Pansy had been unable to find any cracks in the wall. Pansy placed a calming hand on his shoulder, allowing her calm energy to flow into him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone gathered together in the center.

"Welcome to Camelot," a deep voice said. They all shot around in the direction of the voice, their hands lit up as various powers came into play. The man, clad in dark blue robes, came forward. Wyatt, Harry, and Harmony stared at him with confusion in their eyes. They kneeled before him.

"Sorceror Whitecrest," the muttered instinctively. His hood was thrown off, revealing a man with graying black hair and wise gray eyes. The others looked on in confusion, and yet they followed their example by bowing to the tall, powerfull looking man. He smiled at them.

"Rise young ones. I have much to say and a short time to say it," he said. They followed his orders and got up. They followed him to a table where everyone sat down.

"First of all, I must welcome you all to Camelot. It has been a long while since beings like you have graced these hallowed halls. I must congratulate you though. You have met every challenge thrown at you head on," he said, sipping water out of a goblet. The group blinked at him owlishly. He sighed and began to mutter under his breath. It sounded like flowing water.

"Ok. You all know about the Prophecy of Excaliber right?" he said, smiling when they all nodded.

"It talks about the true heir of King Arthur. But, it also has a section on his magical court. It includes seven other couples; your closest friends and family. They sit in the inner ring of the table, while the nobles and elected leaders sit on the outside. Your position is determined by the animal spirit which resides within yourselves," he explained, finally getting some nods out of the very confused group of teens. He shook his head and muttered a spell causing all the children to fall asleep in their seats. He sat back to relax.

Several hours later, the children began to wake up. Their eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Well... What are you?" he asked. Wyatt stood up, moving to the head of the table.

"Lion," he said. Charlotte, Chris, and Bianca stood up and moved to the left side.

"Cheetah," the redhead girl said.

"Serpent," his brother told them.

"Phoenix," that one was obvious. Harry, Hermione, Harmony, and Blaise got up and moved to the right.

"Winged Panther," the older male said.

"Owl," his mate said.

"Tigress," the female said.

"Tiger," the Italian replied. Damien and Pansy went to the left while Warren and Lisa went to the right.

"Fox," Pansy replied.

"Black wolf," Damien said.

"Gray wolf," Warren told them.

"Lioness," Lisa told them. Alex and Ally went to the right while Melinda and Draco moved to the left.

"Dragon," Draco said.

"Dolphin," his girlfriend said.

"Panther," Alex said quietly.

"Fox," Ally said. Whitecrest smiled at them as they sat in order of rank. Everything would be changed.

"Welcome King of Magic and the Royal Court," he said.

A/N: Here you go!


	17. Hiatus

THIS STORY IS ON A TEMP HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
